Oversight
Oversight is the military arm of the Umbruke Empire, also known as the "trans-organic arm of the empire" (trans would be associated with the species enslaved). Military Structure Oversight is the general name of the Umbruke's military and policing forces on planets subjugated to Umbruke rule, using individual garrison forces. The name also explicitly refers to the Umbruke's automated command and control system, overseeing the enslaved race. Although primarily made for garrisoning subjugated planets, Oversight synths are to be deployed throughout the Umbruke Empire on various off-world assignments in other territories. Synths Synths, derived from the term "synthetic", are the cyborg derivatives of previously enslaved races that were heavily modified by the Umbruke. They evolved beyond their original appearance into biomechanical war machines, along with the original planet terraformed into an inhospitable place the Umbruke call home. Class One Labor Drone: Height: 2 meters Role: Disposable Worker Weapons: Strong mechanical arms Description: Labor Drones form the workforce, and are similar in design even though they are manufactured from different races. These drones are used to maintain the native life on conquered planets, suppressing them in the process. They also repair buildings and other synths damaged in combat, cutting into the armored bodies to replace synthetic organs and executing artificial blood transfusions. Labor Drones will engage in combat if needed, but are weak as a single member. But in greater numbers, they are much harder to beat. Class Two Survey Scanner: Height: 0.8 meters Role: Surveillance Weapons: None Description: The Survey Scanner is a small security synth equipped with a camera-like device able to take pictures of a individual and analyse their entire biological signature. It is used to oversee enslaved species and tribes, constantly taking pictures of the populace and gathering information on them. Anyone who attempts to escape is met with Labor Drones hunting them down, accompanied by Enforcers. They were sent by the scanners who immediately alerted them upon seeing the escapees fleeing the area. It is also used to spy on enemy territories or follow much larger Strikers to target areas. Class Three Enforcer: Height: 3 meters Length: 2 meters Role: Heavy Assault Weapons: Mortar shells, mustard gas shells, chlorine bombs Description: These aerial assault synths use charged mortar shells fired by a short smoothbore cannon at high angles, bombarding targeted communities and usually leveling any structure the shells land on. Reducing entire cities to dust, aided by other aerial and ground synths, they are a challenging enemy. Gatling Crab: Height: 3 meters Role: Heavy Assault Weapons: Gatling pulse cannon, charged pulse wave Description: Gatling Crabs are crustaceous in design with a grey colored armored shell, impervious to normal bullets but familiar with explosives. They are large and stout in design, with two heavy claws at the front to pull the bulk of the body forward, with two stronger legs in the back. They possess a limb on their underside, with a pulse cannon grafted onto it. Gatling Crabs always move forward, constantly firing rapid pulse energy at enemy targets. Though they are a notable foe in combat, they have a hard time shooting in other directions, focusing on shooting in perfect straight lines. Class Four Dropships: Height: 4 meters Length: 4 meters Role: Transportation Weapons: Sentry cannon Description: Dropships are used by the Umbruke to transport other synths onto the battlefield, taking them from larger storage facilities where synths are grown and departing with the payload. They carry Gatling Crabs, Stalkers, and Strikers to any specified area, since the former synths are built for all-terrain travel. Dropships have two engines on either side, blasting warm heat exhaust to propel themselves using semi-organic thrusters aided by engines, as well as grabbing claws that latch onto other synths. Manta Ray: Height: 4 meters Length: 3 meters Role: Heavy Assault Weapons: Pulse cannon Description: Manta Rays are large fighter ships manually piloted by an onboard computer. With a navigational system, they can easily glide through the skies and into enemy territories. Manta Rays are commonly seen in large swarms, and the first aerial assault synth to be deployed by Umbruke forces through portal rifts. Class Five Striker: Height: 15 meters Role: Heavy Assault Weapons: Pulse cannon, warp cannon Description: The Striker is one of the Umbrukes most largest synths, usually sent in packs towards enemy targets. It is a near three-story tall tripodal synth that fires head mounted pulse weaponry at infantry, feared for their dangerous warp cannons that can reduce even the most sophisticated of machinery to shreds of metal, using a concentrated radioactive isotope aided by a pulse slingshot. Additionally, they can rely on their strong legs to stomp on targets at the loss of artillery. Concealed above the forehead is an artificial brain, about 48.5 meters long, which is their weakness. Removing it will shut down all executive function of the synth, causing it to topple over in death. This is the weakness of most synths, though the majority can be damaged beyond repair. Stalker: Height: 3 meters Role: Escort, Infantry Weapon: Pulse flechettes Description: The Stalker is the juvenile form of the Striker, but bioengineered into a separate creature for a specialised role. They share a relationship with their adult counterparts by acting as an escort for them, guiding them into enemy territory and defending them. If all of the Stalkers are killed, the Striker will have to fend for itself with its own weaponry. Stalkers are agile, quick synths that use their sharp legs to pierce into their attackers and fire pulse charged flechettes from mounted turrets. Ships The Umbruke are capable of faster-than-light travel through the use of interstellar ships. These are also organised in their own classes, like the synths. The first are divided up into exploration, research, and transport. The third and fifth classes comprise of warships and combat vehicles. Class One Enclave: Length: 3000 meters Role: Exploration, Research Defense: Electromagnetic pulse Description: The Enclave is in the shape of an elongated diamond, capable of burrowing into the ground at high speeds. It completely lacks any surface features, as there are no visible thrusters or steering mechanisms, nor are any emissions whatsoever detectable from these vehicles. There is, however, a large vertical corridor built at the top of the craft leading to the control center, through which the Umbruke can operate the ship. The core of these ships consist mostly of material bays, cargo holds, storage compartments, and other necessities. These ships are also under the influence of anti-gravity, a theory of creating a place or object that is free from the force of gravity. It does not refer to the lack of weight under gravity experienced in free fall or orbit, or to balancing the force of gravity with some other force, such as electromagnetism or aerodynamic lift. Class Two Inverse: Legnth: 500 meters Role: Transportation Defense: Uranium cannon, double pulse cannons, electromagnetic pulse Description: The Inverse is a transportation vessel utilised to transfer weapons, synths, technology, and prisoners all across the empire. They are also used to take captured resistance members and refugees to the central hubs of a conquered planet. One of its most notable functions is traveling through stars by folding space. Class Three Assimilator: Length: 3000 meters Role: Assault, Colonisation Defense: Pulse cannons, energy laser Description: The Assimilator, also known as the Assimilation Warship, is an Umbruke military vessel deployed in large numbers when invading planets. It has everything needed for integrating into a new world, basically a mobile militarised industrial factory that can manufacture synths to deploy them onto the battlefield (primarily aerial synths, including dropships). Sentinel: Length: 8 meters Role: Gaurding, Defense Weapons: Pulse cannons Description: Sentinels is used to gaurd larger warships, particularly Assimilators and Tactical Motherships. They move in large swarms, similar to the behavior of Manta Rays, charging at enemy ships and targets. Sentinels are not piloted by detached Umbruke minds, instead by a navigational computer like the synths (implying that the Sentinel is some sort of synth not within the same category). Class Four Resource Drainer: Length: 4500 meters Role: Harvesting Weapons: Uranium cannons, energy laser Description: The Resource Drainer, also known as a Planet Fortress, is a massive mobile hub transported from planet to planet, draining entire planets of resources. Considered very valuable by the Umbruke, they also have specialised roles when transferred to planets intended for invasion that they assume based on the particular area they land in. In some districts, they could be used for population processing (augmented the populace into synths and labor workers) or into sprawling military industrial sites. The process of 'connecting' with the planet is by growing large tubes, comparable to roots, that puts it firmly in the ground. For ground transport that allows entry into the outside wasteland and the fortified station, it constructs vast tram systems that lead to other facilities or other Resource Drainers like it. When the planet has mostly been drained to the bone, turning it into a sandy husk, all of the Resource Drainers will begin the 'hive construction process', formulating massive cities on the surface of planets. These planets are now known as 'hive worlds', planet-wide cities that can house billions of Umbruke and the now-augmented species that once called it home. Class Five Tactical Mothership: Length: 5000 meters Role: Invasion Network Weapons: Nuclear energy cannon, double pulse cannons Description: The Tactical Mothership is one of the largest in the Umbruke empire, the central hub for invasion forces and military arms. The interplanetary engineering of this battle station is highly rare, mostly because it is within open areas of space and having high security defenses. Motherships are sent out along with invasion forces to administrate the forces to a targeted planet, deploying Assimilation Warships and Inverse ships. It also has its own artificial 'roots', which are actually cables that can latch onto enemy ships and drain its power, or simply destroy it. =